1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a new class of substituted imidazoles and triazoles. More particularly, the instant invention is directed to a new class of imidazoles and triazole compounds useful as fungicides.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The economic loss accompanying fungicidal attack on plants is evidenced by the continual development of new compounds employed as fungicides. However, this development continues unabated due to the need to develop broad-based fungicides which are effective against all types of fungi which attack plants and vegetation.
Among the many classes and types of compounds developed for use as fungicides are various classes of substituted imidazoles and triazoles. For example, European Patent Application 29,355 discloses azole compounds, outside the range of the present invention. European Patent Application 92,158 teaches a class of thiazolidine compounds which are recited to have use as a fungicide. European Patent Applications 61,789 and 61,794, which are substantially identical, teach azole substituted fungicides. U.K. Patent Application 2,098,607 sets forth a class of arylphenyl ether derivatives useful in the control of phytopathogenic microorganisms as well as an antimycotic and/or anticonvulsive and anxiolytic pharmaceutical agent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,999 recites a class of imidazole derivatives having fungicidal activity. Other substituted triazoles are disclosed in the art as useful as antimicrobial agents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,062 and 4,402,963 disclose triazole substituted compounds having utility in this application.
A unique problem of many of the compounds known in the art is that in addition to possessing fungicidal characteristics, they also provide plant growth regulation. Oftentimes, such a characteristic is desirable. A fungicidal agent, however, has as its purpose the protection of plant or vegetation by eliminating attack from fungi. A compound effective as a fungicide which is also effective as a plant growth regulant stunts plant growth. In such cases it can be easily appreciated that the cure, if not worse than the disease, is no improvement over the disease.
It is apparent that a new class of fungicidal agents, effective against a wide variety of fungi, is needed in the agricultural chemical art. A class of compounds which not only attack a wide range of fungi, but do not have any adverse effects on plant growth, is particularly desirable.